Why Do I Try
by LuigiWife1551
Summary: After tonight, Bowser decided that kids will always be FAR worse than losing to Mario... especially when arguing. Rated K for slight language.


**Hello there! Another random one shot has arrived in my brain and now, on this site!**

**This fanfiction is based of a picture I found on deviantart entitled 'Why do I even bother...' I found it to be really funny, so here's my interpretation of the picture. I hope you enjoy!**

**I own nothing: all characters to Nintendo, and fanart goes to lucario-sensei on deviantart.**

* * *

**Why Do I Try...**

King Bowser Koopa of DarkLand could handle entire armies of soldiers, fleets of battle ships, destroy countless villages and ruin millions of lives simply by being who he was- a ruthless, evil, and at times, dimwitted tyrant.

But he came to realize there was ONE, count it, ONE thing he could never handle... not then, not now,, and until they left or he died for real... not EVER.

"PAPAAAAAAA!"

"FATHER!"

Bowser glanced up at his large-scale wooden door, head already buried in his hands, six mega-aspirin at the ready. He'd been having headaches all morning- first, Roy punched Larry in his nose for taking some food he left in the many refrigerators in the home, then Wendy O. refused to stop throwing a tantrum until he finally, FINALLY allowed her to visit her friend in the nearby kingdom... and give her a massive amount of spending money in the process.

And now, just when he thought things couldn't get any worse... it did.

"Yes, Ludwig, Junior? What is it?" Bowser asked tiredly once said boys barged into the room. Junior ran to his father's massive lap and hopped up, while Ludwig glared angrily and crossed his arms.

"Papa, tell Ludwig to stop picking on me!" Junior cried, acting as if he was visibly upset.

"Father, please do not listen to this liar! He is upset because I destroyed him several times in Mario Kart Wii, and he had to give me his entire allowance as the reward!" Ludwig explained, annoyed. "Also, he is mad because he knows you will give ME the throne."

"HE WILL NOT!" Junior screeched, causing Bowser to cover his ears. He forgot Junior had an incredibly high-pitched yell, espeically when he was upset. "He never said who he'd give it to! And I'm not lying!"

Turning to his father, Junior put on the best puppy-eyed look he could muster and said, "Papa, he cheated! That's not fair! Make him give me my money back!"

Ludwig was fed up, and stomped over to his father. With one smooth motion, he shoved Junior hard. The youngest fell to the floor with a thud.

"Really, Ludwig? What the hell did you do that for?" Bowser asked wearily, far too exhausted to get angry. He stood up and prepared to pick up Junior, but Junior slapped his hand away and charged after Ludwig.

"Why'd you do that?! I didn't even hit you!" he cried, swinging his fists every which way. Ludwig started to laugh, pushing him back.

"Because I am older than you, idiot. And I did not cheat- you are just a sore loser!"

Bowser groaned, pulling the two apart. Junior was still struggling to get a piece of his brother. Ludwig just crossed his arms and pouted.

"Now, is there a reason why you had to push Junior, Ludwig?" Ludwig huffed and rolled his eyes.

"He is annoying. That is my reason."

"Papa, he hit me!" Junior kept yelling, crying and upset all at once. Bowser sighed heavily.

"Ludwig, will you PLEASE give this kid back the money so he'll stop yelling?" Bowser pleaded, dropping the two on the ground. "And Junior, STOP YELLING. I just want some-"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! You lost, and I am giving back NOTHING!" Ludwig yelled, his temper flaring up. Junior's was not any better.

"Papa said so! Give it BACK!" Ludwig stood hovering a small bag of coins over his head he pulled from his shell, laughing.

"Why not get it, you little brat- OW! Dammit!" he cursed. Junior had kicked him in the shins rather hard and took the coins that fell. Ludwig grabbed something nearby and threw it with all his might- it hit Junior square in the head. He fell flat on his face, the small bag flying through the air and hitting the door.

"I-I-I hate you, Ludwig!" he sobbed. Ludwig shrugged, collected his coins and looked back at the sobbing child on the ground.

"I hate you more."

Bowser looked back and forth, sitting heavily onto the ground when he saw there was no end to this in sight. Popping all six of the aspirin, he muttered to himself, "Why... oh why, oh WHY do I even bother with you kids?"

Scooping up his youngest son, Bowser led the two to some chiars and sat each one down. "What happened, Junior? Why are you not honoring your agreement?"

Junior's arms crossed, pouting and sniffling heavily. Ludwig crossed his arms and legs and leaned back, irritated he had to sit here and listen to his sniveling. "Well? Go ahead and tell Papa, you big crybaby."

"Shut up!" "Junior, what happened?"

Wiping his snout, Junior started. "M-Me and Ludwig were playing Mario Kart... and I was winning a whole lot! I told Ludwig he couldn't beat the champ, so he said he was going to play against me."

"With the winner getting all the loser's current allowance. I made sure to explain that part to him before we started." Ludwig chimed in. He stood up.

"Now can I go?" "He cheated, Papa! He used an item he shouldn't have had and he cheated!"

Ludwig pointed at him. "You are such a sore loser AND a liar! I did not cheat- I used a Blue Shell, which IS allowed, you idiot!"

Bowser had half a mind to tell his youngest son he should have known blue shells were allowed, but the yelling was beginning to hurt his ears, so he kept his mouth shut. He had a feeling he'd rather let the two fight it out. _'It has to end soon, right?'_

Junior had to lean on his father's knee to match to Ludwig's level, which hurt Bowser since he was getting on in years. "I'm not a liar! You CHEATED! Cheater, cheater, cheater!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE TOO, you... you blue-haired freak!"

Bowser knew there was going to be war, and quickly pulled Junior behind him, pushing Ludwig out the door. "Music room. Take the coins, just go to your room, please!" he begged, slamming the door shut.

"I am going to KILL you, you little brat! You hear me?!" Ludwig swore as he stomped down the hall. Junior stomped to a little corner and plopped himself down there.

"... cheater..."

"Stars above, please help me..." He grabbed six more mega aspirins and swallowed them before sinking into his own chair.

This was going to be a long, long night. But Bowser is the king of Darkland... surely he could handle a few feuding kids, right?

**END**


End file.
